Take A Chance
by WriterOnARoll
Summary: In life you do or you don't. You will or you won't. You can or you can't. I'm Chance. Heh, why? Because I like to take a risk and do what isn't right just to see if I can make it out alive. My story's quite interesting. It's also hard to believe. Many don't believe. Will you?
1. Introductions

**SO GUYS...I have more time on my hands now and I decided to come up with this... No flames please and for all my people who read _What's Next_ You might like this story...**

**So...**

**Onward!**

* * *

In life you do or you don't. You will or you won't. You can or you can't. They call me Chance. Heh, why? Because I like to take a risk and do what isn't right just to see if I can make it out alive. Just a couple of week ago me and my friends got stuck in a burning building. I thought it was the end for me. It's fun, I'll have to admit. You may think I'm crazy or I have some sort of medical issues. But that's what makes us human. I've been a troublemaker all my life. I hang out with guys and I even thought I was gay for a short time. But I knew that it was just me. Plain old crazy brained me. My friends and I started a gang called the 'Shadow Dancers.' I know, cool name right. And you know how gangs usually have tattoos to show that they are a part of it? A silhouette of a dancer. That's ours. But we're not always the bad guys. In fact, just yesterday I saved a young woman from having her virginity torn away from her. She ran away yelling, "Thank you Shadow Dancer! I won't forget you!"

My mom was just recently admitted into a hospital for...a mental issues a couple years ago. My dad...well I have no clue where the guy is. He left soon after my brother Taven was born so that leaves me stuck with...

"Hey sis!" yelled my fourteen year old brother as he lazily sprawled across the couch. I took one look at how he was laying and rolled my eyes.

"Hey bro!" I mimicked as I turned my back to him and went back to...I have no idea what I was doing actually. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda.

"Can we get something to eat?" He said as he struggled to get up. He tried one time... falling back down on the couch.

"Strike one" I said in an umpire voice. He rolled his greenish brown eyes and stood up... only to fall on the ground.

"Strike two" I said only to have a glare in response. He stood up and rubbed his backside and started walking towards the island.

"See, I'm not going to-" He was cut off as his face met the floor. I tried to contain my laughter, only to end up making squeaking noises and point at him before I completely burst out laughing. After I settled down I found Taven glaring at me.

"Strike three and yer' out." I said as I slung my arm around Taven's shoulder. He smiled and looked up at me.

"You're so annoying."

"But you still love me." He giggled and walked over to the cabinets and took out something I didn't pay any attention. I plopped down on the loveseat and opened the can of Mountain Dew that I still carried. I looked out the window to see a glimpse of the moon's pale glow. I sighed and thought about how easy homeschooling was.

"Hey T?" asked as Taven came back in the living room and once again sprawled himself out on the couch.

"What's up?" I looked out the window again.

"Are you okay with homeschooling? Because if you want to go to Roosevelt High then I can stop my schooling for a while and wait until I get enough money." Taven smiled.

"You don't have to. I like homeschooling better anyway because I don't have to worry about whether people are going to like me or not. But, thanks for putting me first." I looked down.

"Your welcome. Hey you wanna watch a movie?" Taven sprang up from the couch faster than lightning over to our collection of movies.

"I'm picking." He said as he through movies aside after deciding if he wanted to watch them or not. I buried my face in one of the couch cushions.

"God help me." Taven through a pillow at me while holding a movie and grinning.

"21 Jump Street?" I moved the pillow that he had thrown at me.

"I haven't seen that movie in awhile. We can watch it." At my response, Taven pumped his fists in the air and popped the DVD in the player. I threw my feet over the side of the couch because I knew it would annoy him. You see, he's always been short, so I like to rub it in his face just a little bit (At a little bit, I mean a lot). Well, if you want to know our exact heights, he's 5'3 and I'm 5'9''. Big difference huh? As the movie reached continued for about an hour, I began to feel a wave of exhaustion suddenly hit me. I looked over at Taven who was already half asleep.

"Hey T? You still up?" He moaned and turned over on the couch. I smiled and turned off the TV. I grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. He groaned and sat up.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head. I giggled and sat up and yawned.

"I felt like it. You should go to bed. We should both go to bed. We have that snobby tutor coming in tomorrow." Taven's sleepy expression turned into one of disgust.

"You mean Delilah? Man, I hate that girl." I grinned.

"I know! She's way too strict and always scolds me on my personal life." Taven stood up and walked into the hallway.

"I'm going to bed sis. Hey can we see mom tomorrow evening?"

"I'll see if we can 'k?"

"'m 'kay, goodnight."

"Night."

This was my chance to leave for the night. After I had made sure Taven was asleep, I sprinted out of the apartment and down the street to the gang's main rendezvous point. We don't have a main building like the Purple Dragons do because we figured that would be too dangerous. But we do have several meeting spots. I ran down the sidewalk, ignoring New Yorkers complaints and excuses. I reached the pier no less than a minute. I walked out on the docks and looked around for the guys. I sang the song verse that lets our little group know it's me.

"Watch me fly o'er the mountain ridge. As the crows caw and we shed our blood." **(1) **Danny stepped out from behind a crate. He waved and ran over.

"Good to see it's you. I didn't see you clearly in the darkness and I thought you were someone else." I gestured to myself.

"It's all me. Believe it." Danny grinned.

"I called Justin and Kane earlier from a payphone, but I only talked to Justin. He said they might be late." I rolled my eyes and waved it off with my hand.

"I wonder why. They've probably locked themselves up in a bank safe somewhere."Danny laughed at my remark.

"I did hear a lot of loud noises in the background."

"Yep. They totally robbed a convenient store." Danny nodded his head and grinned a toothy smile. Danny is the youngest in our group. He's only twelve but he's so mature. Lived alone ever since the day he was born. I feel pity for the kid. He's told me stories of how he escaped the adoption home he used to live in. He would always exaggerate in the greatest ways possible. I love him like another little brother. The adoption home still has flyer of his face and full name. He doesn't like it though... He says his last name reminds him of his parents...

"Where are they? I'm getting impatient." I said tapping my foot on the ground.

"I know. Usually Terrence is here first. I'm surprised you're early."

I scoffed."Yeah well, Taven went to bed early tonight."

"He has a bedtime?" I shook my head.

"No, the tutor stretched him thin today. He kept making death threats." Danny grinned.

"Really? I think I could beat him up, knowing that I'm at least three or four inches shorter then him."

"No, Taven's short. He like 5'3''." Danny's eyes brightened.

"Really? I think I might have a better opportunity then." I nodded in reassurance.

"Maybe."

"Am I interrupting something?" DJ said as he walked from the alleyway which I had come from. "Where is everyone?" Now that's DJ. It took me a while to get to know him. He's really quiet around other people for a very secret reason that I vowed to never speak of. But once you get to know him, he's an explosion of craziness. His parents were taken to jail for that reason. I always make sure that he's safe, even though he's a half a year older than me, and I'm sixteen DJ has always been the silent one in the group. I don't even know his real name.

"Not at all." I said as he slowly walked over.

"Where's Terrence?" He asked looking around. Terrence was the guy that started the gang. We were friends before this yes, but to New Yorkers, we're already criminals. Terrence's story is similar to mine except he doesn't have any siblings. That he knows of anyway. His mom left his dad shortly after he was born, but his dad died of leukemia. We both share a similar fate.

"I don't know. We were hoping you would know." After a couple minutes of silence and me looking around every two second, I finally gave up.

"We're going to Terrence's house." DJ looked at me in shock and Danny was jumping up and down for some reason. I pointed at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing it's just that I've never been inside of someone's house before. Well if the adoption home counts." A huge wave of pity slapped me in the face.

"Oh Danny...Come on, we're going to his house."

"You've been there?" DJ asked once we started running through the alleys.

"That makes me suspicious..." He said with a smirk. I slightly blushed.

"W-What are you talking about? You think we-"

"Maybe...Maybe not. You might be in a secret relationship with him." My blush deepened into a dark crimson.

"Y-You're crazy."

"Am I the crazy one here? Or are you?" Danny was cracking up into fits of laughter. I would surely get them back for this. We arrived at Terrence's 'house' in minutes. Terrence lives in an abandoned factory that he calls home. We walked through the kicked down door and looked around the new environment. The 'living room' consisted of a stained couch, a coffee table, and a small box television. His room was on the second floor of the factory. I lead the other two up the steps and into his room. Terrence lay on his bed, sprawled out on his bed asleep. I walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Pay attention rookies." I lifted up the mattress and Terrence rolled onto the floor.

"What time is it?" He asked still half asleep standing up.

"It's time for you to get up." DJ said poking him in the forehead. Terrence yawned and said his apologies for not showing up.

"I'm sorry guys, I had to get some stuff today." I raised my eyebrow.

"You mean steal some stuff?" Terrence waved it off.

"Whatever. What do they expect? We have to stay alive somehow."

"He's got a point." Danny said joining the conversation. I huffed.

"Coming from the guy who steals clothes from donation boxes." Danny mockingly pouted.

"That's hurts my heart."

"Guys, stop!" DJ interrupted our arguing. "We're not getting anywhere with this." Terrence looked at each of us confused.

"Where's Justin and Kane?" I looked and DJ and Danny and we shrugged simultaneously.

"Don't know. They didn't come to the rendezvous point. And when I called Justin earlier I heard a lot of loud noises in the background. Does it mean anything?" Danny asked Kane and Justin's parents are drug dealers and heavy alcoholics. Kane despises his parents for it, but Justin still thinks they have a chance to come clean. Justin is fourteen and Kane is fifteen. They're very close and you usually don't find that with many brothers. They don't have a school education because they never went to school. Kane says that they're parents used to abuse them before complaints were filed, and I don't expect any less from those two failed excuses of parents. I guess I kind of have it good.

"Maybe. You wanna check out their place?" Terrence asked. Danny started shaking visibly

"Uh-Are you sure? 'Cause that place gives me the creeps." I face palmed.

"You've been through worse."

"I know...but still..."

"Ugh, come on." I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of Terrence's house with the other two following me.

"Wait. Where do they live?" DJ chuckled and Danny struggled for me to let go of his arm.

"Corner of Hudson." Terrence said before we darted past him. Well, me and DJ darted past him and Danny was dragged past him.

"K thanks!" Terrence stood there for a second before running after us.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Once we made it to Justin and Kane's house, we stood in front and gazed up at the falling down construction.

"So. This is where they live? Better than I expected." Danny shook his head.

"It's worse on the inside." We walked up to the door. Terrence knocked once, twice, three times and no answer. He looked back at us nervously.

"Maybe they're not home?"

"See if the door's open."He tried the doorknob, and the door slowly opened with a squeak. The living room had trash thrown everywhere, and the couch was severely ripped open and they didn't have a TV. I noticed a couple bags of marijuana too.

"Let's try upstairs." We walked up the stairs, each stair creaking under the impact. A single door stood to the left of the staircase. I reached to knock, but before my hand met the wood, the door swung open.

"What?" said an irritated Kane. He looked messed up. And I'm not saying that to be funny.

"What happened?" I asked poking him. He walked back in his room and fell face first on a twin sized bed with a green comforter pushed against the right side. I'm guessing it was his bed?... Another twin sized bed with a blue comforter sat up against the left side of the room. The room was considerably nice. The walls were painted a light shade of gray. The floor was a scratched up wood. A wardrobe sat in between the two beds.

"My parents happened." His voice was muffled by the blanket.

"Get off of my bed!" Justin barged through the door and tackled Kane.

"I wonder what his parents did." Terrence said in thought.

"Get off of_ me_!" Kane said as he rolled of the bed and onto the floor. He stood up to his full height of 5'11''.

"Anyway. Our parents had their 'friends' over tonight and insisted that we come too."

I snickered. "How fun."

"It was a dream come true!" he said in a mocking royal voice. I giggled. Kane has always been a hopeless romantic. He flirts with every girl he sees. I remember this one time when we met a girl named Angel. She was a Purple Dragon and he _still _flirted with her. He will me every once in awhile. He's even asked me out before. But I've turned him down. Just like all the other guys.

I raised my hand like a student would in a class room. Danny giggled, and Terrence pointed at me.

"Miss Chance?"

"I say we go find us some Purple Dragons!" Terrence's eyes lit up.

"If you agree, say I!"

"I!" Danny's soft voice.

"I!" Justin and Kane in unison.

"I!" DJ waved his arms frantically and jumped up and down.

"Let's do this Shadow Dancers!" I would never have guessed the outcome of our choice.

But I guess we just have to _Take a Chance._

* * *

**(1) The tune of the song is the opening of 'Castle of Glass' by Linkin Park. It's not the same lyrics though.**

**So do you like it? I'm not going to update this one as often though... ****The pictures of these people will be on my profile under 'My Lightboxes'**


	2. Meetings and Greetings

**Does anybody know how to dougie?**

**Mikey: Ooh I do! I do! Pick me!**

**Me: I suck at it...**

**Polka: What's 'dougie'?**

**Onward!**

* * *

"This is too easy!" DJ said after giving a Purple Dragon an uppercut. I nodded my head and wiped my hands off on my t-shirt after my opponent lay on the ground unconscious. Terrence was leaning against a dumpster watching the two sides fight. Danny was still insulting the Purple Dragon that was at least four feet taller than him. God love the little rascal. Kane and Justin...They usually fight together but I have no idea where they are now.

"Hey Terrence, do you know where Kane and Justin are?" I said walking over to him. He shook his head.

"I thought they were fighting Blondie and The Neon Wonder."

"So you gave them names." I face palmed.

"Well yeah. We gotta make it interesting." He said with well-yeah-what-do-you-expect face.

"So you don't know where they are?" Terrence looked clueless.

"Nope." I walked over to the guy Danny was insulting and punched him in the face. Danny pouted and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"But I wasn't done yet!" DJ walked over and blew out a breath.

"What now?" I looked to the opening to the alley.

"Finding Kane and Justin." We ran out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. On the other side of the street, about ten Purple Dragons fought with unseen opponents and Kane and Justin were nowhere to be seen.

"What do we do?" Danny asked as he began to walk forward. I put my hand out in front of him.

"No, you and Terrence need to look for Kane and Justin. Me and DJ are gonna take care of this." I was apparently squeezing my fist so hard, that I cracked my knuckles. I looked to Terrence and sent him a look that read, don't-get-hurt-or-I'll-kill-you-once-you've-healed . DJ and I ran into the alley and joined the fight with the unseen opponents. I heard the breathing and footsteps, so I knew they were there. A Purple Dragon hit the ground as a gleam of metal caught my eye before disappearing back into the shadows. Was that a sword? Ninjas? I only thought they existed in G.I. Joe... Well I guess some people took the movies and cartoons a bit too seriously.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that my movements slowed down. A teenager who almost looked scared and unwilling, swung a metal pipe he was holding and hit me in the side of the head. I fell to the ground, my head smacking against the pavement. A pounding erupted in my skull as I brought my hands up to my head. I looked over at DJ leaning against a wall, blood dripping out of his mouth. I knew something: We needed help: ASAP. A gentle hand landed on my forehead. A calming voice spoke as blood was wiped away.

"We're gonna help you. You have to let me bring you to our home first." I opened my eyes slowly. A pair of reddish-brown eyes peered down at me. Olive green skin covered his face. He removed his hand and raised them in surrender. I noticed he only had three fingers on each hand...

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I only want to help you and your friend." He said in a gentle voice. My eyes were probably wide with shock but I managed to nod my head. A purple bandanna was tied around his eyes and hung across his shoulder, as reddish brown eyes looked down calmly at me.

"Come on guys! Let's get out of here! The Shadow Dancers teamed up with the freaks!" One of the Purple Dragons shouted. The green man cringed at the word 'freak'. I looked up at his hurt expression before saying slowly.

"Freaks?"

His eyes looked away. _What is he? _He lifted me up, with his arms under my knees and my head and he looked down.

"We're not freaks..." He said in a whisper, probably intended for himself. Another green man picked up DJ, but this one wore a red bandanna. Red brown eyes looked down at me again.

"I'm going to help you." I felt of nausea come over me. I layed my head against his chest. Or was that armor? And slowly drifted into a sound sleep. I heard one thing, though, before I drifted off.

"I promise."

* * *

"...ow is she?..." A voice broke through my sleep. I kept my eyes closed, listening to the rest of the conversation.

"She'll be fine. I'm not sure about him though..." Another voice said trailing off. My eyes snapped open to a plain gray ceiling. I sat up and looked to my side. Two startled green men stood. One with the palms of their hands facing me in a gesture of peace and the other reaching over his shoulder, with a readied stance.

"What's wrong with DJ?" I said. I've always been known for getting straight to the point. And I'm proud of it too. I reached up to touch my head, and discovered medical tape and a bandage wrapped around my skull. I noticed that one of the green men had the purple cloth around his eyes. Red brown eyes to be exact. I met him earlier. Another one with a blue bandanna wrapped around his head and eyes, replied.

"Calm down. You're friend will be okay." He said taking his hand from back around his shoulder. I averted my eyes to the other green man.

"I don't believe you..." I said with a glare. Purple bandanna sighed.

"If you want me to be honest with you, he has three fractured ribs and internal bleeding. But I don't have any medicine to give him. I have a few spare bandages that I'll use when we get an small flesh wound from battling the Foot or something, but I don't have anything else..." Purple bandanna tapped his fingers together with a sheepish gap toothed smile.

"You have to help him somehow!" I looked at the ground. "He's one of my bestest friends. And I don't have many of those..." Purple bandanna smiled. I looked up after I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I promise. He'll be okay." He said in soft voice. "He'll be okay." He repeated.

"Can I ask one tiny little question though?" I said using my fingers for example. Purple bandanna nodded.

"What are you? And why am I not screaming?" Blue bandanna grinned and nudged purple.

"We're turtles." I tilted my head. _Turtles?..._

"And why am I not screaming?" I asked again. Blue bandanna shrugged his shoulders.

"That is for you to figure out. You're probably not scared. Or maybe you just don't see us for our appearance." He smiled.

"Maybe...Do you have names?"

Purple bandanna went first. "My names Donatello. But you can call me Don or Donnie. Either is fine." I nodded. _Donatello..._

Blue bandanna. "I'm Leonardo. But please call me Leo. Only my masters call me by my full name. It makes me feel too important." I nodded.

"I'm...Chance."

* * *

**Has anybody looked at the pictures yet? I need those reviews people! Views and favorites and follows are good but I prefer Reviews.**

**R&R!**


	3. More Introductions

**I've been writing a lot lately. Atleast my fingers get a workout from it...**

**Onward!**

* * *

About ten minutes later, after we had finished our meeting, Donnie and Leo took me to meet their other brothers. Mikey was an interesting character. Raph...kind of a jerk.

_~Flashback_

"Are these your brothers?" I asked Donnie and Leo. Donnie nodded, while Leo sheepishly grinned.

"I'm afraid so." Leo replied looking back at Raph and Mikey.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Mikey shouted with an unpleased expression. I giggled and looked at the other one.

"It doesn't mean anything, Mikey." Raph replied. I grinned and asked.

"What're your names?"

"Raph." Raph said with his arms crossed.

"I'm Michelangelo. Or Mikey, as many call me." Mikey's grin was enough to light up a whole room of darkness. His cheery attitude, his happy smiles and giggles, Mikey was definitely a shining character.

"Mikey and Raph." I repeated the names. "Great! My names Chance." I said pointing to myself.

"Don't you have parents? A home? Because it'd be great if you went there" Raph said with sneer.

"Don't ask me stupid questions like that." I said looking down. "It's none of _your_ business anyway!" I snapped.

"Well I wouldn't ask you 'stupid' questions if you weren't standing in _our_ house right now." He growled.

"I'm sorry that there are a group of jerks called the Purple Dragons that beat up me and my friend. You didn't have to help us." I said. "Maybe you should join them. You'd fit in quite nice!"

Raph's hand touched the hilt of his sai. "Don't ever compare me to those disgusting no goods!" Raph shouted.

"Raph!" Leo shouted. Raph's hand moved away from his sai.

"Well I just did." I said with my hands on my hips and a smirk. Everyone else had backed away, but I still heard faint whispering from Mikey. Raph stomped up to me, until we were only inches away. Nose to snout, I should say.

"Raph..." Leo started stepping forward. Raph's green orbs glared into mine like daggers. I didn't give up the fight, though I was losing terribly. My blue eyes looked straight through him.

"Jerk," I growled never looking anywhere else but Raph's eyes.

"Low life."Raph spat.

_He's exactly right too... _His glare soon overpowered mine, and I had to give up and look away. Raph snorted.

"Go back to where you belong." He said with squinted eyes. "Topside, with all the other humans."

"I will. And when I do, I won't bother any of you. You won't have to deal with me anymore." I said. Raph smirked.

"Good." And with that he gave me one more look, before storming away into the sewers.

"Sorry...about...that..." Mikey said with grin. "Raph's kind of mean to new people. But when he gets to know you, you to will be best friends!"

"That'll be the day..." I mumbled under my breath.

_End of Flashback~_

* * *

**This is a really short chapter, but I just wrote in the nick of time! I got stuff to do! R&R Oh! And check out the pictures and my other stories**


	4. Call of Duty

**I love this band! Paramore! They're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Could a person like me own TMNT? Wait, don't answer that question...**

**Onward!**

* * *

DJ was a mess. He was awake and conscious, and, yes, he got used to seeing bipedal turtles in and out of his room. But other than that, he was just messed up. His eyes were clouded over, his face was a constant blank expression, as if he were confused or didn't understand something, and he was so pale. He couldn't walk on his own, due to his fractured ribs, and bleeding. He barely eats, and when he does, there always small amounts, like a sandwich for dinner. DJ didn't talk much...well...he usually never did. Especially around people he didn't know. I wonder if he thinks all the time, or he's just lost.

"I brought you a bowl of chicken and noodle soup." I sat the tray on his lap. He looked up at me and smiled. The first smile from him I had seen for a whole week. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that part... I've been staying with the guys, though Taven thinks I'm staying at Kane and Justin's house. We haven't found them yet. They're still missing. Not even a phone call. It makes me wonder if they've left, or they've been kidnapped. The Shadow Dancers have dispersed. No more, are we the Shadow Dancers.

"Thank you." DJ brought the spoon up to his lips and blew, even thought it wasn't very hot. I sighed a lot. Always thinking back to my friends. The stupid Purple Dragons had to ruin it for me. Us. I finally found some friends. But all of that is just crumbled into a ball and slammed into a garbage can.

"Do you think we'll find Kane and Justin?" I asked sitting on the side of the bed. DJ shrugged, sitting the tray on the bedside table.

"I don't know." He looked at his hands and fondled with his thumbs. I bet it was harder for DJ. He didn't have any other friends, or a home for that matter. I told you what happened with his parents, and that I'm not allowed to tell you.

"I just hope the Shadow Dancers can come together again." I mumbled. DJ let out a breath.

"Kane and Justin...Do you think they're..." DJ started. But I already knew what he was going to say.

"No! Of course not!" I half yelled. DJ looked away.

"I didn't know. I still don't know." DJ muttered

"...Sorry..." I whispered. DJ slowly laid back down. I took that as a sign to leave the room. I said my goodbye, and walked into the main room. (Or was it a living room?) Mikey was playing a video game, Assassin's Creed, if I trust my knowledge enough, Raph was reading a comic, I heard the sound of metal against metal in another room, so I'm taking a good guess and saying Leo was training, and Donnie was probably in the lab.

"Hey Chance." Mikey said without looking up. I kneeled next to him and watched him stab a redcoat in the stomach with a hidden blade.

"Ouch..." I said grimacing, Mikey giggled and paused the game.

"You wanna play?" He asked.

"Sure, why not? What game? I don't play video games vary often. Only when Taven wants me to play with him." I sheepishly grinned.

"No biggy, we'll start with something simple." He fished through his pile of game cases and disks. "How about Call of Duty?"

"Call of what now?" I took the game case from him. A man with two pistols facing the ground was the front of the case. He had two guns sticking up from his back too. His face covered with shadows.

"Call of Duty Black Ops? Never heard of it." Mikey gasped and covered his heart.

"That hurts my heart dudette." I flipped the case over and read the details.

"'Breathless and amazing.'" I read aloud one of the comments on the comments. Rated M for mature. Well Mikey wasn't very mature...Blood and gore, Intense violence, strong language...Hmm...

"Let's play it." I announced. Raph looked up from his comic.

"So the low life is going to play video games?" Raph looked back down t his comic. I let out a frustrated breath and ignored his insult. Mikey opened the case and took out the game.

"In just a few minutes, you are going to experience the best game of your life...Get ready." The opening credits rolled down the screen. Or should I say flashed threw the screen. The main menu came up and there were three options: Campaign. Multiplayer. Zombies. Guess which one Mikey hit? That's right. Zombies. He sat there for a couple of seconds before looking over at me.

"Well?" He said pointing at the screen.

"Well? What?" I replied back pointing t the screen as well.

"Are you going to play or not?"

"Y-Yeah?" I picked up my controller and pressed X.

"There ya' go! See I can teach you something." Mikey grinned victoriously.

"Teach her to be an idiot. Not that she isn't one already." Raph mumbled. I growled. I sure hope DJ heals fast...Mikey pressed X on 'Public Match' and started a game on 'Kino der Toten'. Some sort of other language I suppose. Maybe German? Once we had entered a lobby, Mikey 'readied up'? Whatever that meant. As well as the other players. One the usernames was 'Zombie_Killa900' I guess one through eight hundred ninety-nine were already taken.

"The match has started..." Mikey said in an evil voice. The number one streaked straight down on the bottom left hand corner of my screen. May the undead perish under my hands!

* * *

**Hey Hey! I've been really busy lately. But luckily, I got this chapter in. Good thing I know a lot about video games...Especially when it comes to Call of Duty. For all the folks out there who don't have a clue what I'm talking about in this chapter, don't worry about it. It isn't important anyway. I just wanted to have a little Mikey/OC bonding time. No love there!**


	5. Master Splinter

**Next Chapter! I don't have any readers though. Oh well. I just hope I get more. **

**Disclaimer: I gotta check...No **

**Onward!**

* * *

"Shoot his head off!" Mikey shouted above the zombies' moans and groans. I laughed as my fingers moved back and forth between the different buttons. We had made it to level thirty-one, and I was sure we were going to make it higher. I only had two downs. (For those of you who don't know, a down is when a zombie hits you, and puts you on the ground) Mikey didn't have any downs.

"Did you just see that? I ran through a mob of zombies!" I said, with an unbelieving expression. Mikey giggled, never taking his eyes off the screen. I had learned that Mikey took video games very seriously. I'll remember that next time I try to get a Coke in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

"Chance! Behind you!" Mikey shouted. I didn't have time though. I saw red and was struck to the ground. I dropped my controller and looked over at Mikey, who still faced the TV. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and grinned.

"Are you serious?" I said with deadpanned expression. Mikey giggled.

"It seems so." He returned his focus back to the game. Mikey had explained to me that Kino der Toten means Cinema of the Dead in German. Interesting, isn't it? The whole building we were in was built as if it were the early 1900s, while most of the rooms held a theater-like scenery. One room was the dressing room for example. I also noticed that each of the I looked back up at the screen to see a flash of red and Mikey go down.

"Really?! I had two upgraded guns!" Mikey shouted getting up close to the TV screen. I giggled.

"Unfortunately." I said with grin. Mikey glared at me with those adorable baby blue eyes of his, that sparkled with laughter all the time. It was hard to take him serious, with a smile developing on his face.

"Chance, are you playing Call of Duty: Black Ops with a turtle?" I whipped my head around to see DJ standing in the doorway of the infirmary. His left hand was on his hip, and his weight was on his right leg. His traditional pose, when he was confused, lecturing, sarcastic, or just being DJ. Right now, I'm going to say it was right between confused and sarcastic.

"Uh yeah. I am." I gave him a thumbs up. Mikey grinned. I glanced back at the TV. The game had just ended. Level thirty-one. I think we did pretty damn good! DJ sighed, before walking over to me, and sitting down.

"You gotta a third controller?" Mikey giggled and reached into the compartment underneath the TV where his Xbox was set up. He pulled out a controller. Oh I forgot to mention something earlier. Mikey had four controllers, but each controller was each turtles' own signature color. Mikey's controller was orange, I was using Donnie's controller because he really didn't care who used his controller, and DJ was handed Leo's controller, which was obviously blue if you could do the math.

"Is this spray painted?" DJ raised an eyebrow as he ran his finger over the dried paint.

"Yeah?" Mikey's statement came out as a question more than a sentence. "I don't know Donnie did it." DJ rubbed his fingertip over the controller.

"Yeah it is." DJ said answering his own question. I chuckled and watched as DJ lunged forward and looked through Mikey's games.

"Hey do you have Halo?" DJ through a game case aside. Mikey dodged it from hitting his face, and answered.

"Yeah! I love that game!" Mikey lunged forward and he and DJ started throwing game cases everywhere in hopes of finding the game they called Halo.

"No more video games guys." I looked over my shoulder from my place on the floor and saw Leo standing with his arms crossed over his plastron.

"We have to save those two teenagers that were captured by the Purple Dragons. And fast." I stood up.

"You know where Kane and Justin are?" I said with wide eyes. Leo sighed, looking away from my intense gaze.

"...We have a good idea, where they are." Leo said with sheepish smile.

"Well I don't care if they're in Antarctica! Come on! Let's go, let's not waste anytime." I said walking past Leo and straight for the turnstiles.

"Wait." I stopped my walking. I looked over my shoulder and saw Donnie walking toward me. "You can't just go out there unprepared."

"These are the Purple Dragons though." Raph came from out of the dojo, sweat dripping down his body as he put one of his sai back in his belt pocket. During the time I've been here, I also learned the name of the guys weapons. Raph has the sai, Don has the bo staff, Leo has the twin katana, and Mikey has the nunchaku/kusarugami.

"We have to have a plan, Raph." Leo said with stern face. I also learned that Raph was very stubborn, and refused to obey order sometimes.

"Fine, fearless, what are we gonna do?" Raph glared at Leo.

"What do me and DJ do?" I said with a huff. "We can't just let some bipedal turtles recue our friends and we sit back and watch."

"Do I have a say in any of this?" DJ said with a frustrated voice. "I don't have an opinion do I?"

"Don't worry bro, I haven't gotten to say anything either." Mikey said leaning over to DJ to pat him on the shoulder. I giggled, even though this was a serious conversation that I probably shouldn't be laughing in.

"What were you going to say, young one?" A heavily accented voice sounded through the lair. DJ looked up as a six foot rat walked out of the dojo.

"Master Splinter, I-" Leo started out but was stopped by Splinter raising his hand.

"I was...I was going to say..." DJ stared up at Splinter. He raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should compromise?" He sheepishly smiled. I was barely able to contain my laughter. He doesn't even know what that word means.  
Master Splinter sighed.

"Your name, my son?" He asked. DJ lost the happy expression.

"DJ." He said in a low voice.

"Your real one." Splinter looked down at DJ, his eyes sharp.

"I-...It's...I don't go by it anymore." DJ looked away. Master Splinter nodded. He looked over at me, his eyes calmer.

"And yours?" He asked.

"Chance." I said. He nodded again.

"My name is Master Splinter. I am the father and sensei of these four boys." Mikey smiled and waved. I giggled.

"What is your meaning for being here?" Splinter said in a calm voice.

"Our friends were kidnapped by the Purple Dragons." I said in rush. Master Splinter sighed.

"I figured as much. DJ, come with me." The rat started to walk into the dojo. He stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder waiting for DJ to come. DJ nodded and followed after him.

"What's he gonna do?" I asked in suspicion.

"I think Master Splinter senses something in DJ." Leo replied. I sighed.

"I wonder what that could be."

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
